Contigo, hasta el fin de la eternidad
by OssesLizama
Summary: Ymir, una chica huérfana con esfuerzo y dedicación logra entrar a la universidad. Y para poder terminar sus estudios viaja a la casona de un doctor como aprendiz. Allí conoce a Christa, la hija del profesor, con la cuál se comienza a llevar muy bien... El cariño se torna en amistad y la amistad en amor.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

-Ho-hola, buenos días, soy Ymir, la nueva apr~- Ni siquiera pudo terminar su presentación, ya le habían abierto el tan alto portón que daba paso a un extenso y maravilloso jardín por el cuál había que recorrer para poder llegar a una casona, donde el señor Renz de vez en cuando daba clases o era instructor de medicina.

-Demonios, llevo dos minutos de retraso, bueno, son solo dos minutos.- pensó la pecosa.

Al llegar a la casona, no hubo necesidad de llamar a la puerta, pues, estaba abierta; No era de mala educación entrar sin nada más, ya que decían que el profesor Renz dejaba la puerta abierta para que todos aquellos que quisieran aprender fueran bienvenidos.

Para llegar al estudio del señor Renz, había que subir hasta el segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha. Ymir tomó rumbo hasta que llegó a una habitación: Ahí estaba el profesor, en su escritorio leyendo por lo que se veía, un grueso y antiguo libro. El señor Renz era delgado, unos centímetros más alto que ella, tenía una mirada severa, parecía muy estricto.

-Permiso-, dijo la morena, -Soy Ymir, la nuev~-. -Sé quién eres- le interrumpió, -y por lo que veo tiene serios problemas con el tiempo, es una vergüenza llegar el primer día tarde. Al parecer no eres digan de estudiar esta vocación. Christa...-, -¿Si, papá?- se escuchó una voz frágil, femenina de detrás de la morena. Ymir se giró -¿De dónde apareció?- se preguntó. -Llévatela- Apuntando a Ymir con el lápiz.-lejos de aquí-. -Ven, por favor-, dijo la chica. Ymir la siguió, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Entraron a una habitación polvorienta y desordenada (se notaba que no la usaban hacía mucho tiempo). -Bien, aquí será tu estadía- dijo la rubia saliendo al pasillo y regresando con utensilios de limpieza -Es hora de limpiar-.

-¿Qué hacen?, sólo se quedará mes y medio, no es necesario arreglar una habitación- interrumpió un hombre, parecía un estudiante.

-Ymir, ayúdame- pasándole una escoba -Quiero que viva feliz aquí- le respondió.

Se pasaron toda la mañana aseando la habitación. Barriendo por aquí y por allá, limpiando las paredes con trapos húmedos. Ymir estaba tan concentrada en su labor hasta que miró su reloj: -Oh, ya es tarde, debo ir... a... clase- dijo mirando a la bajita. -No te preocupes, yo termino- dijo la ojiazul regalando una sonrisa. Muy agradecida Ymir salio de la habitación corriendo -¡El encargo!- recordó. Se desvió del camino hacia una especie de bodega.

-Su nombre científico es _Cucurbita_ _Maxima, _pero aquí le decimos calabaza. Dicen que su semilla otorga propiedades curativas y preventivas en el ámbito de la medicina natural. El sabor es amargo e indescriptible, no podría olvidarla si la probara, todos ustedes, aspirantes a doctores, deberían experimentarla-, Ymir se acercó al profesor Renz y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de papel, el señor la recibió y de dentro sacó unas semillas, las miró y frunció el ceño:

-Venga aquí camarada Ymir.-, la morena un poco asustada al ver la expresión de profesor, caminó hacia él; -¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó con mirada baja.

-Diga qué le pedí que trajera?-

-_Cucurbita Maxima_- Todos los estudiantes miraban.

-Exacto: ¿Por qué me trajo? ¡_Calia Secundiflora_!. ¡No es _Cucurbita Maxima_, sino, _Calia Secundiflora_!. Es venenosa, mortal, ¿lo sabe?- dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda de Ymir- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ABRE BIEN LOS OJOS?! -Mirando las semillas- Afortunadamente lo revisé yo mismo. ¡De todos modos- Apuntando a los demás -hubieran muerto por su culpa!- Por un lado distante Christa miraba -¡Es un privilegio estudiar bajo el mismo techo que yo. Mucha gente sueña con venir a este lugar!. Quien le ha enviado... debe estar ciego.-

Ya caída la tarde Ymir estaba sentada encima de su valija en la estación de trenes, quería irse, estar lejos de ahí. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras del profesor Renz "_Quien le ha enviado... debe estar ciego_". Se sentía humillada, tonta, pero no por nada estaba ahí, gracias a su esfuerzo y al de su madrina logró entrar a la universidad. Quería ser doctora para ver por la salud de los niños del orfanato. - Me puedo ir, pero quiero lograr mi meta- se decía. De repente escuchó unos pasos, alzó la vista y vio la figura delicada de una chica; Era Christa.

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia para luego sentarse a un lado de Ymir -En realidad, sé lo que sientes. Yo soy mitad huérfana. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía diez años-, -No digas más- le comentó Ymir. -No te vayas. El temperamento de mi padre es siempre así; Frío y testarudo. No es solo contigo. Es amable muy dentro suyo de todas maneras, lo verás luego de un tiempo. He tratado de adaptarme a él por más de veinte años, pero aún no puedo soportar su carácter todo el tiempo.-

Ymir se sintió tan apreciada cuando Christa le dijo "No te vayas", que ya lo tenía decidido: Terminaría sus estudios.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo Christa con una sonrisa.

Al otro día como siempre el profesor Renz ya estaba muy temprano en su despacho leyendo sus gruesos y antiguos libros.

-Papá, tu desayuno- habló Christa. Hubo un silencio. -Papá, tu desayuno- insistió para luego dejar la bandeja en el escritorio.

-Mi horario para tomar desayuno es a las 7.30, no a las 8.00. Cosas diferentes para tiempos distintos. Ya sabes eso.- Tomó un libro -Llévatelo, no lo quiero hoy- dijo cortante.

Christa volvió a tomar la bandeja y se abrió paso para dejar la habitación.

Ymir que estaba sentada en el pasillo presenció esa escena, pero solo quitó la mirada de su libro para observar a Christa caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

Esa noche Ymir estaba en su habitación escribiendo unas notas, cuando es interrumpida: -*Cof-Cof*- Entra a la habitación vestida con una camisa demasiado grande para que sea de su talla y tomando unas hojas de encima de la cama de la morena -La neumonía o también llamada pulmonía es una enfermedad del sistema respiratorio que consiste en la inflamación de los espacios alveolares de los pulmones.- Aclara su garganta muy engreidamente -Camarada Ymir, recuerde: Puede ser altamente contagiosa, ya que el virus se disemina rápidamente en el aire- dice esto revoloteando las manos soberbiamente -por medio de estornudos, tos y mucosidad- Ymir sonríe para decir: -Profesor Renz, usted es tan erudito-, Christa ríe para luego caminar a la puerta, mirando hacia Ymir dice: -Buenas noches-, -Descansa-, le responde la pelinegra.

Al otro día la pecosa se levanta en dirección a la cocina -¿Tan temprano haciendo pan?-, -Oh Ymir, buenos días. Este, es que estará fresco para el desayuno. Además si la temperatura ambiente es alta, la masa se mantiene- Ymir contemplaba a Christa amasando, tenía el cuerpo sudado, pero a Ymir no le parecía asqueroso, sino, todo lo contrario. -Eres tan hermosa-, dice la morena mirando a Christa. -Ayúdame a agregar algo de agua.-. Ymir obedeció sin pensarlo y con una jarrón vació agua sobre esas delicadas pero fuertes manos.

Ya pasadas unas cuantas horas, Ymir no tenía idea dónde iban, pero ya estaba en el bus junto a Christa. Luego de unos minutos el bus paró enfrente a lo que parecía ser un viejo templo.

-Vamos- le incentivó Christa.

-¿Buscando manzanilla de nuevo?-preguntó un desconocido. Parecía monje.

-Buenos días Maestro Shadis- Saludó Christa.

-¿Tienes un asistente?- Apuntando a la alta.

-Su nombre es Ymir, practica con nosotros- le respondió Christa.

Inmediatamente el moje se inclina en dirección a Ymir juntando sus dos palmas, ella le imita. Y Christa observa con una mirada divertida.

-Por favor, adelante- les invita el monje.

-¿No es hermoso?, Ymir-

-Wow, si que lo es- Ymir no sabía dónde estaba, pero frente a sus ojos había una pradera hermosa, dio un paso pero Christa le grita -Espera-, de una bolsa comenzó a lanzar unas cosas a su alrededor.

-No debes temer, el olor del _Orpimento _espanta a las serpientes.-

Caminaron a través de rocas y plantas, iban en silencio hasta que Christa habló:

-Sabes que mi papá es cardíaco. A veces le dan ataque y debe tomar sus medicamentos cada cierto tiempo. Por aquí...-

Pasaron bajo un gran árbol con hojas color dorado.

-¿Ya está bien de su enfermedad del corazón?- Pregunta Ymir.

-Mmm, aún está bajo control- Christa saca de su bolso una pequeña caja -La manzanilla se ve frágil, pero en infusión es muy poderosa para la digestión, jé. Mi papá la toma porque dice que le calma los nervios. Su sabor es amargo- recogiendo algunas -, su aceite se puede usar en el cabello para aclararlo.- Metió todas las flores que cortó en aquella caja y la guardó en el bolso.

Ymir miraba a la rubia como olía las flores -Christa, es tan interesante estar contigo-, la ojiazul sonrió.

Ya en casa Ymir le preparaba el té al señor Renz. Lo debía preparar muy minuciosamente.

-Profesor, su té está listo-

-¿No olvidaste los dos gramos menos de azúcar que en la mañana?-

-No- le respondió Ymir, la cuál iba saliendo del despacho.

-¡Espera!- dijo el señor Renz agarrando a Ymir del brazo llevándola a la cocina.

-Christa ya te ha dicho que hagas el té con agua fresca, ¿No?-

-Si-

-Entonces ¿por qué no usaste el agua fresca?-

-Yo...-

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Déjame decirte- Revolviendo el agua con un cucharón -incluso puedo distinguir de qué día es el agua- Suelta el cucharón prepotente haciendo que el agua salpique.

Ymir sale a tomar un poco de aire fresco y camina rumbo hacia una especie de "choza" que se encontraba detrás de la casona. Entra y a través de todo el vapor divisa a alguien, la ve, ve a Christa recostada con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, parecía dormida. Estaba desnuda, salvo su intimidad y sus pechos los cuales tenían un paño encima. Ymir la miró de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo era perfecto.

-Christa- le llamó acercándose.

Pero al parecer la chica "no estaba en este mundo". La observó por última vez y se retiró de ahí.

Como siempre temprano en la mañana ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Eh!, ese es el lugar donde me lastimé el pie- dice Christa desde la orilla mirando cómo Ymir se adentraba más y más en el estanque -Hay muchas piedras. Cuidado. Este lodo siempre me lo piden los artesanos, vengo muchas veces en el año-

Después de un rato ya cansadas decidieron lavarse debajo de una pequeña cascada ya que tenían lodo en casi todo el cuerpo.

El agua recorría el cuerpo de Christa, se veía tan sensual con la ropa mojada que Ymir quiso participar. Así, algo "limpias" se fueron a casa.

Ymir decidió ducharse en aquella "choza" donde vio el hermoso cuerpo de Christa.

-Esto se siente tan bien- exclamó mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

De repente vio que alguien entraba: Era Christa.

-Pero ¿qué...?- Pensó la morena.

Christa se paró en frente de Ymir, llevaba una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Christa- dijo la pelinegra.

La rubia soltó la toalla dejando su cuerpo descubierto. Ambas se miraban con deseo hasta que Ymir le ofreció su mano, sin pensarlo Christa la aceptó y entró a la ducha.

Ymir delicadamente le toma el mentón y sellan ese hermoso momento con un beso. Sus labios se tocaban. Christa sintió que la lengua de Ymir tocaba sus labios y abrió la boca para dejarla pasar. Rosaban sus lenguas, por un minuto dentro de sus bocas sentían un vals, era húmedo, era extraño, era delicioso. Ymir no quería separarse, quería seguir probando esos labios.

Para ellas, ese momento, fue infinito.

Ya era hora de la cena, el señor Renz estaba sentado de cabecera en la mesa y las chicas a cada lado de él.

-Esto está delicioso, ni muy cocido, ni muy crudo. Prueba uno- Le indicó el profesor a la morena que estaba a su derecha.

-Gracias, pero no me gusta el pato señor.-

-No puede ser, no hay nada mejor que esto- Mirando la presa que tenía en sus manos -¿Tú tampoco comes?-

-No tengo hambre hoy, papá-

-Ustedes dos están muy raras esta noche- dijo el profesor para luego seguir comiendo.

Después de escuchar eso, Christa e Ymir lo único que hicieron fue sonreír y echarse unas cuantas miradas cómplices.

Sólo ellas sabían lo mágico que fue estar bajo la ducha.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, me basé en la película "Las hijas del botánico", la verdad no sé si dejarla en One-Shot o seguirla._

_Por eso la dejaré abierta._

_Aún así, les pido que no vean esa película aún. Jeje._


End file.
